Just hide it
by DragonFlame88
Summary: She grew up to hate weakness and anyone who came off as weak. She wasn't going to allow herself to be pushed about ever again, even if it meant hiding how you truly felt about someone. After all, there's a very fine line between hate and love, right? When Amy arrives at Foster's, she finds that line a very easily broken when a frowns is conflicted with a pleasent smile.
1. Arrival

**Little bit of a notice: This fic is mainly based around my own character for the show 'Foster's home for imaginary friends'. In fact, I had started a story about her ages ago on my old account. Unfortunatly I never really got around to it again and over time, I began developing the character a lot more. I've finally decided to have another go at writing a fic aout her. I love this show to death and anything related to the show, which is why i'm scared it'll be kind of rubbish, so if I could have any reviews on how to improve that would be greatly appreciated. I'm mostly writing this for fun and because it's been on my brain for a while now. So here you go. First chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Just hide it

Chapter 1: Arrival

Upon first glance at the tall, old mansion, she of course stared up in awe despite the the cruel winters teeth biting at her dark navy blue skin. Ignoring the chilling breeze she stood in front of the open gates looking up at the building, stood in it's morning shadows. She could feel her heart beating loudly as she swallowed down a lump of fear rising in her throat, but hid her fear behind a glare.

The sign not far from where she stood on the pavement read 'Fosters home for imaginary friends'. Without moving her head she glanced at the sign and quietly read it over again, seeming to inspect it carefully as though she may have missed something, or as though to confirm something. She then glanced back up to the house silently contemplating how quick to the point such a title was. Although given how fustratingly confusing and vexing the world had been so far for her, it was nice to see a straight answer.

A home for imaginary friends like her, lost, without a home, abandoned. She had heard about this place not long ago. Just the other day in fact. It had been a week, a whole, slowly moving week. She remembers swiping left over food from tables outside resturants to keep herself alive, but she had never eaten much anyway, so she convinced herself she'd be fine. The weather -predictably for winter- was rubbish, with light drizzles of rain and chilling winds. She often found refuge beneath doorways or bus shelters untill the rain stoped, however there wasn't much to do about the winds except cuddle herself and rub her arms to create some form of heat for herself. She had expected to catch something, but thankfully, she hadn't... Yet. No. She was going to see through this. She was tough, she could make it.

She constantly pushed back the voice trying to reason against her stubborness. The voice which she knew was right but never listened to. She hated feeling weak and defencless. No. She didn't hate it, she despised it. Loathed it in fact. She knew the weak were pushed about like toys, stepped on like rugs and she knew how horrible it felt, so she'd be damned if she'll let anyone walk over her again, or even allow it to happen toanyone else maybe?

Maybe if she ever met a push over like she had once been, she'd show them, tell them that it's the worst thing they could be. She'd know where they stood and how they felt and she's be there to drag them out. Maybe then she could feel proud of herself for once?

She had these thoughts buzzing through her mind, as she sat on a doorstep beneath the door frame to keep out the rain, which was beating down harder than it had been the days it had rained before. It had been a week and yet, she was was still dazed, confused and- though she was ashamed to admit it- scared. She had felt enraged when the insident first occured, but it had eventually bubbled down to simple anger which had mainly been pushed to the back of her due to the instinct of survival. It was at times like this, when she allowed herself to ease her mind for a while, that the anger and memory would resurface.

She had been staring at the pavement when a pair of womens shoes entered her sight. She eyes never left the ground as the woman spoke, asking if she was lost, if she needed help and that she knew a place she could take her that was specifically for friends like her. When the friend didn't respond, the woman sighed sadly and began to walk away.

She had been listening, but mostly thinking. The voice told her to answer, accept the offer, a place you can be safe for crying out loud! Of course she had an inner conflict about accepting help like a weakling and being a total idiot. At one point the voice became angrier, cursing and snarling for her to 'quit being a stubborn jerk' to put it nicely. Yes, that was rather nice considering everything else being said in her mind. Then the woman mentioned how she could find a new family there as well. Her mind immediatly went into the negative as she thought of her creator. That had gone swimmingly. that was why she was here hiding in the rain, scrammbling around for bits to survive on. Who's to say the next family- considering if she even went to this place- wouldn't be just as bad? Or worse even... She even conflicted about how she would be the worse friend to adopt, considering her rather... Colourful... sense of volcabulary. But maybe they'd understand that? Maybe she could still have a place to stay? Maybe if only for a little bit...

She noticed the woman leaving. Within half a second her decision snaped. She called for the woman who turned to her. She asked where abouts the home was, so she could think on it.

Now here she stood. After sleeping on it by the doorway then getting shooed away by the house owner like an animal, she had decided with that final push that she would stay at fosters.

...If they let her.

She took a step forward, keeping her expression fixed into an emotionless glare. She had been glaring and frowning a lot since this all began. It seemed to be a good expression to use to hide anything else she may have been feeling. In this case: Fear.

Unmistakeably, no one liked rejection it was just some had more confidence to hide the pain than others. She had confirmed to herself it was better to look strong than weak.

She walked up to the large doors. She gulped gently, quielty reminding herself to keep a check on her language and manners. She then raised a finger to the doorbell. Her finger paused inches away as she conflicted the possibility of being thrown back out into the streets. It was a foster home for imaginary friends without homes, why would they throw them back out?

Though she continued to confirm this to herself, it didn't bring her finger any closer to the bell. It took a minute before she swallowed down her pride and her finger pressed against the bell.

The brought her hand away as though she had touched something revolting, and almost looked as though she was considering running. She let out a deep sigh, folding her arms over her flat chest, gently gripping the sleeves of her baggy white shirt which was loosly tucked into her brown baggy jeans on her right while the rest hung loose to her mid-thigh, her jeans covered most of her black trainers except the tip. Her feet seemed to root into the ground as she grumbled to ehrself.

"You're doing this, stupid." She grummbled under her breath, her voice was somewhat deep, but still had a feminine touch to it. "You back away now and you won't last another week out there. You'll get sick, fall over and die." She cringed slightly at the mention of death, evidentaly not a fan of the idea.

After a moment passed, the door still hadn't been opened and she felt a familiar rise of irritation in her chest. She pressed the bell again. Twice.

She heard a muffed yell from the other side of the door. Most likely someone telling her that she was coming. She back away from the door nervously, but kept a straight face.

The door was opened by a young woman with bright red hair tied into a pony tail, shorter than the figmant standing outside. She looked upwards and smiled.

"Oh hi. You must be a friend looking for a place to stay, huh?"

Oh, it was so tempting to break out a sarcastic line of 'Nah, I just felt like knocking for the heck of it' but of course she silenced her slef and gave a gentle nod instead.

"Well, you'd better come in then." She stepped back into the house, holding the door open, directing for the imaginary friened to come in. She quickly stepped in through the doors, briefly stopping to wipe her feet on the rug before entering deeper into the house. She was immediatly captivated by the sight. Huge stairways, increadibly high ceiling, amazing design in general. She felt unworth to even be here. Did she even deserve it?

"Can you talk?" She turned to the woman as she shut the door and nodded.

"Yeah. Just not much around people I don't know." She knew for a fact that she didn't like setting a wrong example when she met new people. Problem was, she never liked getting comfortable around them because that's when the grouchy, snappy and far more rude side of her personallity would show itself.

The woman smiled at her. "Oh, alright. Well, welcome to foster's. I'm Frankie foster. What's you're name?"

The friend was hesitant before she replied. "Amy."

Frankie smiled. "It's nice to meet you Amy. I'm sure you'll be very happy here." Amy allowed herself to give a small smile.

"Anyways, if you could step this way, mister herriman will fill out your form and hopefully we can give you a quick tour to your room before lunch."

Amy nodded, as she followed Frankie to the room just the the side of the hall. "Okay."

Both entered to see the imaginary bunny friend behind the desk, scribbling something down onto a sheet of paper with a feather pen. The grey and white rabbit wore a black top-hat, monocle, a black tuxedo coat over a yellow vest and white gloves, which gave Amy a tad guess at his character.

He glanced up as Frankie spoke. "Mr. H. There's a new friend here." He placed his pen down and stood.

"Ah, so I see. What is you're name madam?"

"...Amy." She stated.

"Miss Amy. Well if would kindly take a seat so we can fill out you're form and then miss Francis will show you to your room before breakfast. After breakfast I will ensure that a proper tour of the house is given to you. Do you have any objections to this?"

She frowned slightly, shaking her head. "I don't, no."

He nodded. "Excellent." He rummaged through a draw, quickly pulling out a mustard coloured form. "Well, If you could just fill this out we may get started." Amy was handed the sheet which she glanced over before recievig the pen.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad...

But She decided against making assumptions.

* * *

**Hopefully to be continued, if people like it so far ;)**


	2. Introductions

**Notice: Blimey this is a long one!**

**Okay, no reviews or anything yet, but oh well, It's just starting I guess. Plus the story's not very good anyways so... yeah ^^;**

**Anyhoo, I hope you- if anyone's reading that is- like this ^^**

* * *

Just hide it

Chapter 2: Introductions

Amy knew the house was big, but so far, it had taken her and her new guide -Frankie- about twenty minutes to reach the room she would be staying in. Up on the way, Frankie had been conversing with her, but Amy made sure to keep her awnsers to a minimum. She didn't want to be to personal with someone she had only just met. Along the way, she spotted sight of a few fellow imaginary friends, but thankfully they didn't seem to interested in the dark navy female. She mostly watched the floor just behind Frankie's feet, being sure not to accidentally tread on them. She listened as Frankie continued to speak

"-You'll have a room to yourself, but I'm afraid to say, it's kind of small."

Amy simply shrugged. "Better than nothing." She looked up to catch Frankie's smile.

"But if you do get lonely, you'll be living across from some really nice guys I know." Amy raised one brow slightly.

"Comforting to know." She replyed. Frankie then faced her.

"By the way..." She slowed to walk beside the taller. "Do you want to get changed into new clothes? Ya know, while you wash your current ones? Seeing how you don't seem to have any others." She let out a small chuckle.

Amy glanced down at her casual wear. Of cource the rain and dirty streets had started taking their tow on her cloths. It didn't help that she wasn't exactly neat to begin with. She liked wearing baggy clothing, heck, her shoes were a size larger than what her actual foot size was. She always kept one side of her top tucked into her jeans with other side hanging loose. She felt more at ease.

She faced Frankie."Sure." Amy then paused, getting another thought. "Um, I know this is probably clashing with the tour thingie but... Could I maybe squeeze in a shower after I see my room? I... Really need a wash..." God, she felt so embarressed.

However, the woman simply shrugged. "That's okay. There's some clothes left over in the closet in your new room that the friend living their left behind. I'm sure you'll find something." Amy nodded before frowning.

"But... What about the tour? Surly you've got other stuff to do?" Frankie let out a heavy sigh and frowned, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I do... I've got to get breakfast ready and all that-"

"Then I don't want a tour." Frankie faced her, eyes widening slightly.

"What?"

Amy shrugged slightly. "I'll find my way around, and I can always ask directions." She sighed. "Besides, I don't plan on leaving my room much. Just want to settle in, you know?"

Frankie smiled slightly, looking as though she appreciated the offer, but definatly seemd to have an idea against it. "Well, if you insist. But when it's time for breakfast, I'd better send someone to get you. You're luck there's a bathroom just down the hall to where you are."

Amy nodded gently.

"Speaking of which..." They turned the corner and aproached the thrid room to the right. "This is your room." Frankie opened the door. Amy entered.

Frankie was right, it wasn't a big room, but to Amy, it was perfect. The walls were a cream colour, the floors were wooden. The closet was to the left the bunk bed, the window on the opposite of the room. Her eyes then perked as something quickly caught her eye.

"A TV?"

Frankie scratched the back of her neck slightly. "Yeah. Problem is, the actuall TV system dosn't work though... See, It only really plays movies and-"

"That's fine!" Frankie blinked at the joy in the friends voice who walked closer to the small black TV, inspecting it closer. It was the nicest tone she had heard from Amy since she had arrived.

Amy did admit, the TV did have an old design to it. She doubted it played high-def or showed off spectacular graphics, but it was a TV that could play movies. She hadn't been expecting this in the slightest. True, she had no movies with her, but she was dead certain -as she looked at the DVD player set beneath the TV- that the house had them about. At that moment she thanked every god she didn't believe in before facing Frankie whith a toothy grin.

Frankie smiled back. Amy then immediatly realised she was smiling, showing off her weakness. Her smile dropped and she cleared her throat.

"Um... Yeah. This'll be great." Her low tone returned. Frankie's smile remained, much to Amy's none existant delight.

"Great." Frankie stated as she walked towards the closet. She opened it and peered inside, before reaching in and pulling out a small bundle of clothes.

"These are clean, and will probably do untill your usual clothes are clean." She set the clothes down on the bed. Amy walked over, glancing over the bundle of cloth.

Whoever these had belonged to obviously liked the colour red. A colour that Amy had never been particuarly fond of. Oh well, It wasn't as if these were permanent. She was sure she could find some other cloths before she'd have to wash her casuals again. She grabbed a red tank top and held it up to herself. It wasn't baggy, but it would fit. She lay it down away from the pile before picking up the only denim item in the pile, which were quarter length shorts.

They looked as thought they'd fit too.

She scooped up the top and faced Frankie who was by the doorway. "Okay... So... I'll have my shower, come back here, fold my clothes up to be washed and... wait until breakfast?"

"Well..." Frankie began. "If that's the way you'd like it to go." Amy thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Is it alright if I try wasing my clothes before bed?" Frankie smirked.

"Get it done when you like, as long as you know how to. After breakfast, I have a lot to do, but I know someone who can show you around the house properly." Amy paused for a moment.

She then shrugged. "Sure. As long as they don't mind."

Frankie then led her out. "Great. Well the bathrooms this way." She lead Amy down the hall to the bathroom. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask anyone around, okay?" She began to walk away. "Welcome to Foster's, Amy." Amy gave a brief nod before entering the bathroom.

* * *

Amy felt glad to feel clean after so long. She felt refreshed, and ready to start a new. After her shower, she returned to her new room, her new living space, and floped down onto her new bed. Finally a bed, not a concrete doorstep. Admittedly, the top and denim shorts made her feel slightly exposed and even restricted as they were smaller than her usual clothing, which she had never really liked.

She sat up and glanced down at her knees. Both of her knees were dotted with small, nubby spikes which curled downwards, unlike the ones on her elbows which curld upwards. The longest one of spikes was only around a centermeter on each cluster of spikes, the smallest being less than half a centermeter.

She never really understood why she had been created with spikes, but she had no complaints. She personally thought they were cool, Much like the spikes on her head. Six long spikes topped her head, slicked forward sliightly like hair, though quite obviously not seeing how they were made of the same rough skin that covered her.

She gave small sigh a stood again, going to fold up her usual clothes. She couldn't wait to wash them up so she could wear them again. She had never liked clothes that felt to tight, or anything being to tight around her. She always felt as though she couldn't breath, like she couldn't escape.

She folded up her clothes and placed them on the opposite side of the bed. She then picked up her socks and folded them onto the same pile. Her shoes, she placed back onto her feet. They wern't in any horrific state. She could wash them up later, when she was more settled in. She then decided to kill more time by going though the small cloth pile left on her bed.

She hadn't thought about them being worn by her, but more or less, she was just observing them to pass the time, not being too sure when breakfast would be. At thr thought of breakfast, her stomach suddenly gave a loud growl, reminding her amongst all her hidden excitment just how hungry she was after not having a proper meal in ages.

After ten minutes of somewhat pointless browsing, she took the clothes back to the closet and placed them back inside. As she closed the closet door, there was a knock at her door. She frowned slightly before remembering Frankie told her she have someone get her for breakfast.

She walked over and opened the door. Before her were a pair of long skinny legs, each fitted with long white socks, one arm hanging down slightly past the knees, fitted with a red, white and blue band, the arm attached to a hand which had long, slim fingers. She glanced upwards, taking notice of the blue and white number '1' across the small torso, a stub where the left arm would have been, and finally, a gigantic smile.

"Hi" The tall, red friend spoke. "My names Wilt. You must be Amy, right."

Amy couldn't quite describe the feeling that was bubbling in her chest, mainly when she caught sight of that smile. It was so... pleasent... She felt almost sickened looking at it.

It didn't help she wasn't fond of red, and this friend was red all over save the few blue and white areas, as well as the black basketball sneakers.

She stared up at him for a moment, before pushing back any thoughts on the growing ache in her chest. She then nodded.

"Yeah. That's me." Her tone had cme out much less... Friendly... Than she had intended. It didn't help that she realised that her glare had darkened.

Still, this Wilt guy either didn't notice, or didn't care because his smile kept in full tact as he spoke. "Oh, great! It's great to meet you. it's always nice to have a new friend here." Amy cringed slightly, praying that he wasn't going to start asking her where she was from or anything relating to that. Maybe if she was sarcastic enough he'd get the idea and shut up. His voice was irritating.

Well, actually it was nice. A part of her wanted to like it, unfortunatly, it was easily over powered by some unknown source of anger welling in side of her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I bet." He stepped away as she stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her. She realised her head came just beneath his torso, making her irritated once again. She didn't mind looking down towards people. If fact, she liked it, it made her feel as though she had an advantage over others. Now she had to crank her head upwards, towards the taller friend, which she really didn't like.

She glanced up, still glaring. One of his eyes was wide, locked on her whilst the other looked... wonky. when he moved, the pupil rolled a bit.

She looked into his good eye. "So. I'm going to take a wild guess it's time for breakfast?" He nodded.

"It's sure is!" He bagan to lead the way. "Today it's pancakes, if that's okay with you?" Her face twisted in confusion.

"Um. I guess. Why wouldn't it be okay?" She looked up at him. His big smile dropped into something of a more nervous composture.

"Oh, sorry. I mean, you may not like pancakes and- Well, it would be kind of bad if you had to eat something you didn't like, right? If that's an okay explanation?"

Amy couldn't believe the words that had tumble dout of Wilt's mouth. It all sounded so pathetic. He had no reason to say sorry, yet he was? It confused her, and she hated being confused. She scoffed slightly.

"Well, I do like them, so quit getting so apolagetic over nothing."

From the corner of her eyes, she saw his smile weaken. "Oh, Okay... Sorry..."

She rolled her eyes in fustration, holding back an agitated groan.

On the way downstairs, Wilt still attempted to converse with her a few times, but after a while, he obviously got the idea that she didn't want to talk.

Amy tried not to keep glancing at him, but caught herself doing so twice. She didn't like the emotion she was feeling she got whenever she glanced at him, but she couldn't help it. She would bet everything she had and more that he was created to teach basket ball, and played it himself.

Honestly, she had never played basketball, or any other sports. Mostly since she hadn't been created to do so. Even she didn't fully understand the reason behind her creation. However, she had seen the game on TV a few times before, if only briefly, but she had never gotten into the idea. Bounce a ball around and throw it into a net.

Wow, truly captivating.

But she held her thoughts and tounge when she glanced at his stubby arm, wonky eye and the stitches on his face. She didn't feel sickened by them, in fact, she was interested. Had he gotten them from playing basketball? Maybe he wasn't always such a nice guy in the past. The shook the thoughts away, knowing it would be rude if she asked. She bearly knew him, and he bearly knew her, and while -in an odd sence she couldn't explain- she was fascinated by this odd friend, she couldn't help but feel a deep dislike towards him.

When they did reach the dinning hall, she got a good look about. The hall was huge, and the table stretched all the way across the room. She noticed all the different friends, a lot, from the looks of it, were shorter than her. Others were way bigger than Wilt. Bulkier too.

Amy almost felt intimidated by them. She kept a good hard glare to hide the fear.

She felt a gentle poke on her shoulder. "Excuse me, Amy?" She glanced up at him.

"What?" She frowned up at him. He simply smiled.

"I'm sorry, but do you maybe want to come sit with me and my friends?" _You have friends?_ Amy couldn't help but think bitterly. "I mean, if that's okay with you? I mean, you don't have to, but Frankie told me you'd been in the room just across from ours, so I thought maybe we could introduce you to ourselves? You know, if that's okay?"

Amy paused, processing what had just been said to her. He lived across from where she stayed? Oh, that small bubbling in her chest was now boiling. But of course she remained composed with her glare and looked over the table again. She knew no one here. No one except Frankie and Mr. Herriman, but were at the other end of the table, and it already looked full over there. She supposed that she had no other choice than to at least get a seat and get to know more people. No one is ever completely an island after all.

"Well... I guess so." He beamed at her.

"Great! We're right over here, if that's okay?" He lead her over to a part of the table as she rolled her eyes at his apology yet again.

She wasn't too supprised by the apperance of these friends of Wilts, but still, she was interested as she approached with Wilt. The three that were obvioulsy his friends turned to face him. One of them was a large ball of purple fur. To Amy, he resembled a creature she heard of known as a minotaur with his horns, fangs, devil-like tail, and skull-shaped belt buckle. She only knew she had no need to be intimidated when he smiled over at Wilt.

"Hola, Wilt." His voice was gruff, and heavily accented. Amy was sure it was spanish. Yet at teh same time, he sounded very sweet.

Across the table from him were the two other friends. One of them seemed more occupied with stuffing his face with the food laid out on his plate rather than greeting Wilt. He was the most simple looking, looking like a small blue ghost with eyes, a mouth and rounded arms which appeared to be acting as hands. Next to him was sat what Amy was sure was the oddest friend she'd seen so far. Seeming to having the head of a palm tree, the friend had a bird like beak, which appeared to be a bright red deflated raft with the body of a light blue airplane. The bird-plant-plane friend spoke.

"Coco." Amy frowned slightly, especially when Wilt replied.

"Hey, Coco, hey Eduardo." He then faced the blue friend. "Hey, Bloo."

The friend named Bloo gave a small wave. "Hey, Wilt." Amy blinked when Bloo, Eduardo and Coco's eyes fell upon her. Wilt smiled.

"Guys, This is Amy. She's new here so I invited her to sit with us, if that's okay?" Bloo looked up, looking shocked.

"Wilt! What did I say about ruining the balance of our gang?" Amy flinched at how whiney his voice was, and decided to speak for herself.

"I'm not apart of your 'gang-" She made air brackets with her fingers- "I'm just sitting here, that's all." Bloo gave a little huff whilst crossing his arms. She folded her own arms and glared, silently daring him to challenge her. He finally slouched and grummbled out a 'Fine.' Amy went to the chair besides the purple friend who she had gathered was 'Eduardo'. She went to sit but wa stopped by a red hand reaching and grabbing the chair.

"Here, let me get that for you." Wilt ulled the chair out for her. Hesitantly, she sat and the chair was pushed in. She was silent untill Wilt sat next to her.

"Um... Thanks... I guess." She muttered, almost as though hoping he wouldn't hear her. But of course he did, and faced her with a smile.

"Don't mention it, Amy."

She looked down at her plate of food. She was bone certain that the pancakes would taste like heaven, only due to the fact that she hadn't eaten a proper meal in about a week. Besides, she gathered it would've looked delicious even if she wern't starving.

She picked up her knife and fork and began to cut into the pancake.

"Coco" She looked up to see the friend looking at her with- what she assumed was- a smile. Amy blinked, not sure what to say.

Obviously, Coco could only say 'Coco', and even more bizarrly, her friends seemed to understand her. Amy, however, felt stuck. She had no idea how to decipher the other females language, so she simply looked back down to continue eating.

"Coco coco co." That sound a little more louder and Amy looked up. She was sure she was irritating Coco simply by the tone of voice. She frowned, trying to express her confusion. She turned at the gentle jab on her shoulder.

Eduardo drew his hoof away when she turned to him, looking somewhat intimidated. She wasn't sure why he'd be intimidated, as they seemed to be around the same hight "Uhm." He began. "Coco es wondering where you es from." Amy frowned slightly.

"How do you know?" Wilt spoke up next.

"After a while, you kind of start hearing what she's saying." Amy faced him, nodding slightly.

"Alright... She understands us, right?" Wilt nodded, still grinning.

"Absolutely." Amy faced Coco with a small frown, trying to figure out exsactly what to say.

She placed her cutlery down with a sigh. "Honestly, I kind of don't want to talk about it. I don't really like talking about it with people I don't know." Coco blinked at her.

Wilt tilted his head. "Well, that's okay. I mean, you don't have to say if you don't want to." Bloo was frowning slightly, but said nothing.

Throughout the rest of breakfast Amy stayed quiet. The friends spoke to one another as though she wasn't there, which she didn't mind one bit. She finished eating first, scooped up her plate and headed away to the kitched without a goodbye. She was sure where she was going was the kitchen anyway, after all. She had seen friends ntering with empty plates and leaving with full ones, which gave her the idea.

She was thankfull to find it was the kitchen and placed her plate near the sink next to a few others.

She stood there for a bit, slightly unsure of what to do. She remembered Frankie saying something about a tour but she wasn't sure about where Frankie was currently. She leaned against a counter, feeling slightly embarressed. She didn't like not knowing what to do. It bothered her.

She was there for at least two minutese untill she heard the door open and a farmilliar face entered, making her frown darken.

"Hey, Amy." Wilt greeted, walking over and placing his plate into the sink. She nodded at him.

"Hello." She didn't bother greeting him with his name. She felt sick thinking about it, although she didn't quite understand why still. He continued to grin.

"I was just talking to Frankie and she asked me-" Amy was already dreading the next sentence. "-If I could give you a tour of the house, if that's okay with you?"

Amy felt like smaking her head against the wall out of pure fustration. For whatever reason, she didn't want to go around the entire house stuck with Wilt. Of all the beings she had met in this house so far in this house, she hadn't liked him the most. She didn't care he was pleasent and polite, he triggered an odd feeling in her chest which she had finally labled as a deep dislike. Hatred seemed to strong a word, but her mind seemed to want to edge closer that way.

Which is why she supprised herself when she said. "Alright."

Double mental smack to the face.

Wilt's smile seemed to widen. "Great! We can start now, if you want?" Amy gave a nod.

As the tour began, Amy simply followed, not exsactly listening to Wilt, being to fixated on her thoughts. Why did she say that? Why? She obviously didn't like Wilt, so why had she said yes when she knew it would probably trigger more hatred towards the taller? She wanted to like him, she really did, which could've also been why she said yes, to try and like Wilt more by getting to know him better. Alas, she couldn't help but hate how weak he came off. She had seen nice people like Wilt before. People who would be pushed and shoved around and used, their kindness being their downfall. She had been someone like that once. Never again would it happen.

She looked over at Wilt briefly, who was now leading her back out into the hallway.

She knew that if Wilt was anything like what she guessed he was, she would have to fix it. She wouldn't allow anyone else to experience the pain she felt, nor inflict it on anyone else.

Ever.


	3. Reasoning

Just hide it

Chapter 3: Reasoning

Wilt wasn't quite sure what he made of this new friend.

So far, she had come off as very secretive, which he didn't have a problem with seeing how she had only really arrived today and maybe felt slightly insecure. Still, he wasn't sure about the glares she seemed to set on him.

He wasn't really intimidated by her, but he still felt uneasy when she looked at him that way. He didn't know what she was thinking, or why she was acting like this, but he had decided that she may just be lonely and settled on trying to befriend her.

Of course, only if she wanted to be befriended.

During his tour of the house, she had bearly said a word. At a few points, friends had approached him, asking for his help. Of course he couldn't refuse, mostly seeing how most of them were asking for him to get something off a high shelf. He caught her glaring again, and he could sense a get deal of disapproval from her. It was at that moment he started to feel a little intimidated. He lead her out of the room and into another one of the many hallways.

"They can do it themselves, you know." He blinked, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean?"

She continued to glare ahead, not looking up as they walked. "I bet you do a lot for others around here, don't you?" He wasn't sure about where this conversation was heading, or if he even liked where it was heading. Still he smiled and shrugged.

"Well, I don't mind to be honest. It always feels great to help someone." Now she looked up, and of course her glare was as stone cold as ever.

"So you don't mind being pushed about like a weakling?" Wilt frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't say that exsactly." She let out a small scoff.

"I know. Probably more than you know even..." He chose to ignore that comment, not really understanding what she meant by that.

They finished the tour back downstairs in the main hall around lunchtime. By this point Wilt was smiling again. Amy however still wasn't.

"Well, That's Fosters." Wilt finished with a small shrug and grin. Amy gave a gentle nod.

"I probably won't remember where everything is..." She huffed. He chuckled..

"Don't worry, everyone find their way eventually." She simply nodded, staying silent for a second. Then she looked up.

"Thanks." She ten made her way to the staircase.

He blinked in confusion. "Uhm." He began. "I'm sorry but, where are you going? It'll be lunch time very soon."

She didn't look back but waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Not hungry." Pretty quickly, she was gone, leaving Wilt stood their alone, slightly confused untill Bloo walked in.

"Wilt!" He approached the far taller friend. "There you are! I've been looking everywheeerree for you!" Wilt looked down and smiled.

"Oh, Hi Bloo. What do you need me for?" Bloo grinned slightly.

"Okay, you know the knew girl, right? The one you were giving a tour to?" Wilt frowned, alread not liking where Bloo could've been heading with this.

"You mean Amy?" Bloo nodded, pointing a fingerless limb at him.

"Yes! The tall, blue spikey one. You know how she was all secretive during breakfast and all that?"

Wilt sighed. "Bloo, i'm sorry but i'm not sure that whatever you have planned is okay..."

The blue friend ignored him, continuing. "Yeah, well, I bet during lunch she'll be just as secretive and-"

"Bloo." Wilt cut him off. "I'm sorry but, Amy said she's not coming down for lunch." Bloo blinked up at him before rubbing his hand around where his chin would've been.

"Oh, so she's playing THAT game, eh?" He mused, almost as though he were trying to figure out a clue. Wilt shook his head.

"Bloo, I'm sorry but what are you talking about?"

Bloo began to pace in fornt of Wilt's feet. "This Amy." He began. "Is obviously hiding something from us. She clearly planning something and doesn't want anyone to know about it. Which could only lead to the fact that whatever it is, it's bad!"

Wilt sighed. "I'm sorry, Bloo, but I really don't think that's the case." At this point, Eduardo and Coco entered.

"Co coco co?" Coco asked. Bloo faced her.

"The new girl! She's keeping a diabolical secret." Wilt rolled his single eye as Eduardo gulped.

"You mean señorita Amy?" Bloo nodded with a frown.

"Si, my friend."

Wilt sighed. "I'm sorry to say this Bloo, but you have no evidence of that. Yes, she's secretive, but maybe she has a god reason to be. I doubt she'd want you to be saying stuff about her as well, if that's okay?"

Bloo rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying stuff about her, I'm thinking stuff out loud about her." Wilt obviously didn't buy that explanation.

"Guys, I'm sure if were nice enough to her she'll start being less touchy about herself." Wilt already had a bad idea about that after what Amy had said to him earlier, but at the moment he decided to focus on keeping Bloo form getting on her bad side. "And I really doubt trying to get her to admit to stuff about herself will really help with that."

Eduardo frowned slightly in worry. "But, what if does have diabolical plan?" Wilt smiled gently.

"Ed, I really doubt she does. i've spent the last few hours with her and honestly, she's not that bad once you know her." Bloo, upon hearing this immediatly ran over and clutched to Wilt's leg.

"What did you find out about her?" He asked all to eagerly.

Wilt frowned. "Bloo!" Bloo let out a dramatic whine.

"Oh, come ooooonnn!"

"Bloo, i'm sorry, but no."

"But Wiilltt-!"

"No. I'm sorry Bloo, but i'm not saying anything more."

Bloo released Wilt's leg and sat down by his foot, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. "Fine! Like I care about some weirdo girls secret anyway."

Wilt shook his head gently.

* * *

Elsewhere in the house, the weirdo girl sliped out of her room, made her way back towards the room that she recalled seeing something that caught her greatest interest so far. She clearly remembered Wilt telling her about how friends went to that room to watch TV and movies together. When she asked if they had any DVD's about he replied with a 'yes'.

She didn't make eye contact with any of the friends who she passed, mostly because she was trying to remember which room it was. She knew it was this floor, that she was bone certain of. Maybe it was this room. She aproached a door to her left and opened it a crack. She closed it immediatly after peeking in.

Nope. That's a bathroom. An empty one thank god. Still, who'd leave the bathroom door unlocked anyway? That's immoral.

She opened another door. Bedroom.

Another. bedroom.

Another. Pantry.

She growled in slight fustration, shutting the door harder than the others out of fustration.

Right, last random guess before she'd lost it a retort to asking directions. She approached a door to her right, feeling lucky.

She opened the door a bit and looked in. The swung the door open as she entered, feeling an odd sense of pride as she strode into the room. The right room, at last.

The room was relatively big, a large sofa was placed in front of a big flat Tv screen. The Tv was on and some friend was watching. Amy didn't know them so she didn't bother with asking. She went straight to the other side of the room where a Dvd cabinat sat against the wall. She bent down in front of it and opened the cabinet door, smiling to herself happily.

She didn't bother counting how many there were seeing how there were too many to count, but she began to scan, looking for a movie she knew and liked. She even dared to dream they may even have...

"C'mon, c'mon, It's gotta be here..." She muttered to herself, realising the Dvd's were in an alphabetical order, she skipped ahead a few letters.

"What'cha doing there, friend?" Amy turned her attetion away from the Dvd's to the sofa. Leaning over it was the friend she hadn't really noticed earlier. The other was female. She could tell by the voice and eyelashes which fluttered. On her head where two purple, puffy antenna which reminded Amy of a butterfly, complete with her light yellow skin and somewhat long, thin nose. The tip of her nose was a light violet colour, as were the edges of her antenna, her cheeks were bright and rosy, her eyes a dark blue. Just above her neck at the back of her head, curls hung, the same colour as her sunny yellow skin.

Amy blinked, then frowned, attempting to look threatening.

"What does it matter to you?" Amy asked defesively. The friend smiled, seemingly unfazed. Though Amy found it anoying, she supposed at least it wasn't identical to wilt's smile.

"Why did you awnser my question with another question?" The butterfly wannabe asked. Amy could see where this was heading but didn't stop herself like she knew she should.

"Why did you awnser that question with another question? It's a tad hypocritical." The girl suddenly burst into a small fit of giggles, snorting once and then stopping herself before doing it again. Amy stood, frowning slightly at the other friend's small laughing fit.

"Ehehe... Nice one!" She leapt over the sofa and Amy saw her more clearly. She wore a red and black striped dress which reach just above her knees, complete with white trainers. Amy stood as the friends aproached her, her head only coming up to Amy's waist.

From what Amy could guess, she was no more than a child. The friend looked up at her, interested. "You're tall. And really spikey! Are you new here? I've never seen any friend like you before. Then again, I've only been here a few months, so, yeah- But I'm SURE I would have seen you about if you wern't new." Amy, not quite knowing how she did it herself, managed to squeeze an awnser in.

"...Yeah. Just arrived today."

The butterfly girl 'oh'ed and then giggled, folding her arms behind her back. "Well, my names Beatrix-Butter!But I'm fine with either Beatrix or just plain ol' 'B'." She giggled leaning closer. "So what's you're name?"

Amy didn't like how friendly this 'Beatrix' was. She had to admit, kids were surely creative. Beatrix-Butter? What kid would even-? She mentaly shook the thought the way and turned back to the Dvd cabinet, focusing her attention away. Of course, she had too much sense of manners to ignore the question.

"...Amy." She replied after a moment of silence.

"Amy? Wow, that's unexpected. I would've thought 'spikey' or something like that, Ya know? My kid came from a reeaalll big family and they had a few friends between them, mostly because they couldn't share one friend and all, you know? that would've been messy, right?"

Amy felt her left eye twitch. She really didn't like how personal this little brat was getting. She continued to search, focusing all of her attention away from Beatrix hoping that she'd get the idea, shut up and leave.

"Anyways, it's nice to meet you Amy! I just know your going to love it here and I bet you'll be adopted in no time! I mean, your everything a kid could want being tall and tough looking and all. Oh, and blue's a primary colour!"

Amy could suppress the noise of joy she made when she found the Dvd she was looking for. She plucked it out just as what Beatrix said sunk in. She stood to face the smaller, frowning.

"Adopted? I don't think so." Beatrix opened her mouth to say something but Amy was quick, stepping around her and clutching the Dvd close.

Beatrix tilted her head, her expression saddening. "W-where are you going?"

"To my room."

Beatrix blinked as the taller didn't look back. "O-oh." She forced a large smile. "Well, See you around, Amy!"

Amy opened the door, scoffing. "Don't count on it." She shut the door behind her.


End file.
